Forever Finn
by Charlotte Marian MaBe
Summary: Aceptar que un Finn Hudson se fue no es fácil. Sobrellevar el luto es mucho más difícil. Pero aprender a vivir sin él es de lo más inhumano e imposible para New Directions, sobre todo si no están listos para despedirse.
1. Can't Fight This Feeling

**PRÓLOGO:**

Amigos. Hice esta historia a modo de terapia. Han sido meses muy difíciles, lo sé mejor que nadie, y el que reviva de nuevo el dolor es de lo más estúpido que he hecho en toda mi vida. Pero de algún modo siento que me está ayudando, a lo mejor no tanto para dejar ir a quien me hizo creer en cosas que ni conocía, sino más bien en aprender a celebrar su vida. A celebrar su legado y a no temer más por él.

Desde marzo viví en la incertidumbre y por dentro sentía que eso me carcomía por dentro. Ahora respiro tranquila, pero con un mal sabor de boca. Creo que puede haber hecho más por intentar salvarlo y no lo hice. En fin. No es como si me estuviese culpando, pero... pude haber hecho todo. No lo hice. Y ahora no importa.

No quiero deprimir a nadie. Antes que todo, ustedes se merecen mi respeto y como "gleeks", tenemos que apoyarnos, así que les mando un abrazo de oso virtual a todos los que estén leyendo esto.

No es advertencia, pero esto que estoy haciendo me duele mucho a mí. Es todo los días revivir el dolor, la pesadilla e imaginar cómo se debieron sentir los personajes (Jamás me atrevería a escribir sobre los actores; mi capacidad de comprensión no abarca más allá de los personajes y la misma historia, así que esto es puramente personaje-personaje.)

Si no están listos para avanzar, no lo lean. Por favor. Lo menos que quiero es angustiar a alguien como yo he vivido; no quiero. Por favor. Tomen en cuenta lo que les digo.

Pero si les ayuda a sanar su herida, adelante. Lo hice con mucho esfuerzo y amor de por medio. A mí me está ayudando, sin embargo es como cuando te cosen una herida mientras estás consciente. Sabes que es lo mejor, pero aún así te duele demasiado y quisieras dejar de sentirlo. Bueno, así me estoy sintiendo.

Repito, no es con la intención de herir a alguien y si no te sientes preparada/o, no hay problema. Lo superaremos juntos.

Antes que nada, les reitero mis respetos y espero les guste.

**Este trabajo va especialmente dedicado a Cory Allan Monteith. _"Baby, you and I are gonna get through this difficult time. I promise" _**

**Si no te sientes preparado, por favor, no lo leas. No quisiera causar más dolor.**

**Ninguno de los personajes o canciones me pertenecen. Mi única intención aquí es entretener un rato al lector que amablemente me lee.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

_**1.- Can't Fight This Feeling**_

**(Will Shuester)**

11:31 pm.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer_

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow._

Recibí la llamada a las once con treinta y un minutos. No sabía de quién o para qué era, y hasta ahora, me he arrepentido de haberla tomado. Emma estaba acostada, con los ojos somnolientos y bostezaba continuamente. No era normal en ella quedarse hasta tarde despierta. Sonó el timbre del teléfono del buró junto a mí y contesté.

No debí haber contestado.

Era Burt, me llamaba con un tono en la voz bastante quebradizo. No le entendía nada, pero todo cobró sentido cuando mencionó a Finn.

-El funeral será dentro de día y medio, Will y…- se rompió la voz, aunque pareció que intentó aguantarse- Y… pensamos que te gustaría estar… ahí. Con él.-

Todo el mundo se vino abajo. Todo se volvió más lento, más frío. Más… solo. Bajé la cabeza y murmuré.

-Ahí estaré- prometí antes de colgar.

_What started out as friendship, has grown stronger_

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show._

-Oh, Will- sollozó Emma contra mi hombro cuando le comenté lo sucedido. O al menos, lo que yo había entendido. Ella me abrazó con fuerza, mojando mi camisa con sus lágrimas. Sentía cómo su temperatura iba subiendo en su cabeza mientras que todo mi cuerpo se despedía del calor. Después de estar como quince minutos sentados, la despegué un poco de mí. Ella me miró con sus enormes ojos castaños enrojecidos por las lágrimas. Confundida, abrió los labios lentamente.

-Will…. ¿Tú no has…?-

-Tengo que avisarle a los chicos- la besé en la frente. Me levanté de la cama y me alejé. Ella se quedó con los brazos extendidos, como si esperara a que en algún momento me fuera a desmayar.

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever_

_I said there is no reason for my fear._

No me iba a desmayar. No ahora. Me senté en la cocina y tomé mi celular. Quizás les había avisado ya Burt o Kurt, o quizás no. Quizás no contestarían si les llamaba de un teléfono de casa por sospechar lo inevitable, o quizás contestarían sabiendo que es mi número el que llama. Con la peor noticia que jamás creyeron oír tan temprano.

Terminé de hablar con ellos a eso de las tres y media de la madrugada. Son adolescentes, incluso los que estaban lejos como Quinn, Puck o Santana. Son sus amigos, aunque no hubieran coincidido mucho con él como Mercedes, Tina o Blaine. Son parte de su corazón como Rachel o Kurt. Somos parte de él. Y él es parte de nosotros. ¿Cómo podía decirles a través de un aparato que su mejor amigo, su hermano, su compañero, su amigo, su todo había desaparecido físicamente? ¿Cómo podía ayudarles a entender que la vida no era justa, que la vida podía acabarse aún cuando tuviésemos 19 años? ¿Cómo podía prometerles que las cosas iban a mejorar, cuando ni siquiera yo lo sabía?

Quiero decir… esto era todo. No lo veríamos más. No hablo de tener una religión, claro que albergaba la esperanza de volver a reunirnos… pero no así. Un abrazo más. Una palabra de aliento más. Una canción más. Una sonrisa más. Un gesto que él me hubiera regalado para saber que estaba bien, en paz con todo. Un gesto que él me hubiera dado para saber que nuestra relación estaba mejor que nunca. Que él por siempre sería ése hijo que yo siempre deseé tener. Que yo sería ése padre que jamás tuvo.

¿Cómo podría ahora continuar? ¿Qué podría darme esperanzas ahora? Amaba a mis chicos, no lo niego, pero Finn y yo teníamos algo especial. Algo que las palabras jamás podrían explicar. Algo que ni siquiera nosotros conocíamos a profundidad. Él era parte de mí, mucha muy grande parte de mí. Yo era parte de él. Parte de su pasado, de su presente y de su futuro. Y ahora todo se había ido.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Llorar, gritarle a la vida, reclamarle a Dios, enojarme con los que pudieron salvarle y no lo hicieron? ¿Debía vestir de negro durante una semana? ¿Debería tomar café, tener ojeras y llorar en los rincones de la vida cada que tuviera tiempo? ¿Debería llorar en público o debería aguantarme por los demás? ¿Debería parecer fuerte y frío o débil y destruido?

¿Debería ser como me siento o como a Finn le hubiese gustado?

Cuando me di cuenta, ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Pronto amanecería y yo sin haber dormido nada. Emma se asomó tranquilamente con su bata verde menta.

-Will… ¿No dormirás?-

-No tengo sueño- contesté de la manera más amable que pude, pero aún así se escuchó como un bufido. Ella asintió, pero no quitó sus ojos preocupados de mí.

-¿Quieres desayunar o…?-

-No- me levanté y le di la espalda. Después de reflexionarlo un poco, caminé al vestíbulo- Iré a tomarme una ducha-

Salí del departamento sin esperar a que me contestara y bajé casi corriendo por las escaleras. Al llegar a mi auto, arranqué lo más rápido que pude. Sabía que Emma no me seguiría, pero no quería arrepentirme mientras lo hacía.

_Cause I feel so secure when were together_

_You give my life direction_

_You make everything so clear._

No me detuve. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada. ¿A qué debería detenerme?

Conduje sin siquiera prender el radio, nada más importaba. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de la tontería que acababa de decirle a Emma para escapar, pero tampoco importaba. No sabía ni a dónde me dirigía sino hasta que llegué al estacionamiento de McKinley. No es como si estuviese buscando a alguien con quien hablar, porque a esa hora no hay nadie en la escuela. Pero por alguna extraña razón, mis manos y pies terminaron por llevarme ahí.

Abrí la puerta del salón del maestros; gracias a Dios antes del reinado de terror de Sue, Figgins me había confiado una llave para abrir el salón en caso de que necesitase algo. Pues ahora necesitaba algo.

_And even as I wander_

_I'm keeping you in sight._

Pasé por el salón de música. Me detuve un momento en los pasillos al encontrarme junto al casillero que solía ser de Finn. Recargué mi mano con delicadeza temiendo romperlo. Era todo. Era lo que quedaba de él. Sólo recuerdos. ¿Y ahora?

_You're a candle in the window_

_On a cold, dark winters night._

Llegué hasta los vestidores de los hombres. Shannon no estaba, obviamente. No había nadie. Me quedé de pie frente a los casilleros rojos, sintiendo cómo las olas del pasado me golpeaban. Casi podía oler el jabón de menta que usaba Finn como micrófono la primera vez que lo escuché. Casi podía oler el champú sin aromas exagerados que tenía en el cabello peinado al estilo punk. Casi podía escuchar el agua caliente recorrer su cuerpo, chocando contra cada centímetro para después caer al suelo. Casi podía escuchar su voz.

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might._

De un momento a otro, decidí hacer lo inevitable. Quizás mi subconsciente me había traído aquí para cerrar el ciclo. Para despedirme del pasado. Para aprender a decirle adiós a Finn.

Desnudo como estaba, entré al mismo cubículo donde estaba Finn la primera vez. Abrí las llaves, esperando por dentro que fuera agua caliente lo que cayera.

Y así fue. No era demasiado caliente, pero no me hacía daño. El agua caía y noté con diversión cuán alto era Finn como para que yo hubiese podido ver su cabeza mientras cantaba. Apenas podía llegar yo a ese extremo. Era bastante alto.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_

_And throw away the oars, forever._

Escuché su voz. Lo juro por Dios, de veras había escuchado su voz cantar el verso siguiente. Me quedé estático, como asustado. Volví el rostro muchas veces, pero estaba solo. Eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada y yo tomaba una ducha en los vestidores de los hombres. Era una locura.

No llevaba ni champú ni jabón. No llevaba ni toalla y ahora parecía que todo mi plan era un fiasco. Era un fiasco. No estaba preparado, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

De la nada, mis labios se abrieron y mi voz salió, como un gemido leve. Como un aullido casi inaudible.

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for._

Canté. Bien o mal lo hice. Y no era si como si quisiera hacerlo para rendirle tributo, es como si me hubiese salido de lo más profundo de mi alma. Como una grosería o una palabra de afecto. Como un suspiro arrebatado.

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor_

_Come crashing through your door_

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore._

Me encontré a mí mismo entusiasmado. Lleno de energía y vida. No sabía si se debía por el agua que relajaba notoriamente mi cuerpo y mi mente o era porque me estaba volviendo loco. Todo pronto dejó de tener peso; ya no me sentía con la urgencia de sentir corriendo. Ni siquiera sentía la necesidad de llorar. Sólo quería cantar.

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_

_I've been running round in circles in my mind_

_And it always seems that I'm following you, girl_

_Cause you take me to the places that alone Id never find._

Canté, y lo hice con ganas. Me llevé las manos al cabello para mojarlo y despeinarlo también. Moví la cabeza debajo del chorro de agua y moví las manos como si tuviera baquetas y estuviera tocando una batería. Me sentía tan bien. Me sentía tan vivo.

And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight

You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winters night

And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.

Continué con lo mío. A nadie le importaría y si les molestara, argumentaría que es parte del proceso de luto. Sí, así es.

William Shuester. No por vez primera me estaba negando a algo, sino que impedía analizarlo. Ni siquiera sabía qué le había pasado a Finn. No quería saber por qué había accedido a ir al funeral de Finn. No entendía por qué les había hablado a todos cuando podía ser una falsa alarma.

Digo… Cuando te mueres de algo, tienes que saber de que te mueres, ¿No? Pues yo no sabía de qué había muerto Finn, así que no creía que estaba muerto. Finn seguía vivo, podía sentirlo. Tan vivo como yo...

O como la canción.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_Its time to bring this ship into the shore_

_And throw away the oars, forever._

Pero de repente me comencé a sentir mal. Tal vez se debía a que el agua no era lo suficientemente caliente o por algo, pero me mareé. Iba a perder el equilibrio cuando me detuve de las paredes del cubículo. Abrí y cerré los ojos y me despabilé un poco.

Una noche en vela. No había dormido en una noche entera, ¿Eso era tan malo? No sabía que no dormir provocaba tantos malestares. El agujero en mi pecho comenzó a hacerse más profundo y mis ojos ardieron. No pude contraer el rostro en una mueca cuando todo el peso de la tristeza me abatió, dejándome sin aliento. Lentamente y con miedo de desmayarme, me fui inclinando en una esquina hasta quedar en posición fetal debajo de una ducha de preparatoria.

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for._

Las lágrimas me inundaban y parecían que querían ahogarme.

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor_

_Come crushing through your door._

El agujero comenzaba a crecer dentro de mí, consumiéndome más.

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore._

Dios mío. ¿Cómo iba a despedirme de mi mejor y único hijo?

* * *

Esto va fuera de lugar, pero me gustaría recibir sus comentarios. Si les gusta, o no les gusta. Independientemente de eso, yo seguiré publicando cada fin de semana. Cada sábado entre once y doce de la noche.

En fin. Les mando un fuerte abrazo virtual y muchos besos de vainilla. Nos leemos pronto.

Si tienen dudas, allá en mi perfil está mi tuiter, feisbuck y ask. No teman. No se avergüencen.

Recuerden que "_La vergüenza es un sentimiento inútil" _/ _"Shame is an a wasted emotion"._

Cuídense.


	2. I'll Stand By You

_**2.- I'll Stand By You.**_

_**(Noah Puckerman)**_

12:14 pm.

_Oh, Why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now._

-Puck… lo siento- se disculpó el señor Shue por el teléfono.

-No- murmuré por lo bajo. Él siguió hablando de alguna mierda, pero yo no escuchaba nada. Estaba como apendejado. Como si de repente todo se hubiese puesto de cabeza.

-El funeral será…-

-No- hablé en voz normal. El señor Shue se calló durante un segundo y siguió hablando.

-Puck, si necesitas que vaya por ti o…-

-¡NO, DIJE QUE NO!- le grité al teléfono en mi mano antes de cerrarlo y arrojarlo con fuerza contra mi cama.

No era cierto. No podía ser cierto. Acababa de ver a Finn hacía tres días. ÉL NO PODÍA ESTAR… Dios, ni siquiera podía pensarlo sin que me dieran ganas de vomitar. No podía ser cierto. Acababa de verlo. NO PODÍA SER VERDAD.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió con un golpe brusco. Dos hombres entraron tambaleándose apenas al umbral de la puerta. Estaban borrachos, podía verlo en sus caras. Quizás hasta drogados también.

-¿Qué pasó, Puckerman? ¿Que no nos enseñarías la Mil Jarras de Alcohol?- me dijo un imbécil, sonriendo con estupidez.

Una furia nacía dentro de mí. Una furia no buena. No estaba consciente de que estaba llorando hasta que levanté la cabeza y sentí al viento secar mis lágrimas en mi cara. No sé qué gesto tenía, pero los sujetos me miraron con expresión horrorizada.

-¿Estás bien, hombre?- me preguntó el otro, acercándose. Me alejé un paso y estiré mis brazos para evitar que se acercaran.

-¡ALÉJENSE! ¡VÁYANSE! ¡NO QUIERO QUE REGRESEN! ¡AHORA! ¡LÁRGUENSE!- bramé como si estuviese gritando por mi vida. Lo cual hacía… bueno, algo así.

Los dos tipos se alejaron dando trompicones por la puerta y la cerraron. Se alejaron y sólo alcancé algunas risitas de otras personas por el pasillo.

_Don't be ashamed to cry_

_Let me see you through_

_'cause I've seen the dark side too_

Al diablo. Al diablo todo. Al diablo con el señor Shue. Al diablo con el estúpido club Glee. Al diablo con todos. Al diablo con la vida. Al diablo con Hudson. Al diablo con todos.

Sentía una furia mortal corriendo por mis venas. Y tenía que desquitarme. Tomé una botella que estaba en la bolsa que había comprado y con fuerza la lancé contra la puerta. Se estrelló, obviamente y se hizo millones de pedazos que saltaron y todo el alcohol se deslizó con rapidez hacia el suelo, dejando una gran mancha y un olor penetrante de vodka en el cuarto.

Finn dijo que estaría bien. Finn dijo que iría a ver a sus padres. Finn dijo que regresaría. Finn prometió que acabaría la carrera. Finn me prometió que seríamos mejores de lo que ellos habían pensado.

Y ahora no regresaría. Nunca jamás. Nunca. Ya no estaría ahí en las mañanas haciendo sándwiches de queso asado. Ya no estaría ahí con su estúpida sonrisa de bobo en la cara para decirme que no le dejaron tarea. Ya no estaría ahí para que fingiera tocar la batería mientras azotaba algunos muebles. Ya no estaría para impedir que saliera la peor parte de mí. Ya no estaría él ahí para mí. Ya no estaría nunca jamás.

Una oscuridad comenzó a invadirme, como si me estuviese volviendo ciego. De pronto tenía mucho miedo. Más miedo del que jamás había sentido en mi jodida vida. Las cosas comenzaron a moverse a un ritmo alarmante. Di un paso hacia atrás, buscando una base para sostenerme. Fue en vano. La gravedad, Buda o la mierda que fuera se encargó de hacerme tropezar y caí de espaldas, golpeándome con dureza. El golpe me dejó sin aliento por varios segundos, pero no luché para recuperarme rápido. ¿De qué o para qué servía?

¿De qué servía tener algo especial si de todos modos alguien iba a quitártelo?

_When the night falls on you_

_You don't know what to do_

_Nothing you confess_

_Could make me love you less_

Me quedé tendido durante un tiempo. No cerré los ojos, pero aún así veía todo oscuro. Los pulmones sólo jalaban fuego hacia mi interior. Y quemaba como el infierno. ¿Me había muerto y había llegado al infierno? Bien.

Pero moví mis manos y sentí el suelo. La cama y todo a mi alrededor. No estaba muerto. Estaba vivo. Y lo peor de todo era que acababa de morirme en vida. Estiré mi brazo hacia donde estaba mi bolsa de la compra que había hecho para la fiesta a donde iba y tomé la botella de tequila mexicano que había comprado de contrabando. No vendían alcohol en el campus, pero qué diablos.

Ni siquiera me molesté en tomar un vaso de plástico rojo. Rompí el corchete de la botella y bebí directo. El líquido frío irónicamente calentaba mi interior. Lo encendía en llamas.

Mi garganta, mis pulmones, mi tráquea, mi estómago, todo de repente se volvió como de fuego. Respirar dolía y estaba todo mojado de tequila. Seguí bebiendo.

No podía ser cierto. No podía. ¿Quién le había dado el derecho?

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

La oscuridad terminó por abatirme; o me estaba quedando ciego y lo que me tomaba no era más que un pomo de alcohol adulterado. O me estaba volviendo loco de dolor. Me dolía respirar. Me dolía pensar. Me dolía vivir.

Mis pensamientos se quedaron congelados hasta que terminé la botella de Tequila. Un pánico recorrió todo mi cuerpo, paralizándome cada centímetro de piel y células y toda esa mierda que tenemos por dentro. Como un movimiento involuntario, llevé mis rodillas contra mi pecho para sentirme seguro. Me abracé a mí mismo como perdedor y en ésa misma posición me prometí no llorar. No iba a llorar. No por esto. No ahora. No por nadie.

_So if you're mad, get mad_

_Don't hold it all inside_

_Come on and talk to me now_

Me sujeté con fuerza, como si estuviera en un maldito juego de feria. No quería caerme. No quería levantarme. No quería abrir los ojos, ver un puto féretro negro con el nombre de mi mejor amigo inscrito en él. No quería ver a los demás sufrir. No quería ver una placa de cemento con su nombre, su fecha de nacimiento y su fecha de muerte. No quería ver nada de eso. Vomitaría todas mis tripas. Vomitaría toda mi sangre si llegara a hacerlo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me quedé un rato en silencio. No se oía nada. Ni mis gemidos, ni mis latidos ni mis tripas ruñiendo para que las alimentara. Se oía demasiado silencio.

Un temblor hizo que me desconcentrara de mi tarea y abrí los ojos. La oscuridad seguía ahí, el olor a alcohol no se iba tampoco y el miedo paralizante seguía oprimiendo mi pecho para no dejarme respirar. Lentamente y como si estuviese en una película de guerra, me puse boca abajo y me arrastré hasta llegar al rincón de la habitación. Me acomodé nuevamente en mi posición y cerré los ojos otra vez.

_Hey, what you got to hide?_

_I get angry too_

_Well I'm a lot like you_

Mi corazón golpeaba contra mis costillas. Los pensamientos que revoloteaban y chocaban contra mi cerebro no tenían ningún sentido. Estaba tirado en la esquina de la habitación que compartía con Finn. Debía estar arreglando cosas, llorando en su cama, llamando a gente o simplemente ignorando la llamada del señor Shue e irme de fiesta. Tal vez si hacía un trío me olvidaría de eso… tal vez si perdía el conocimiento entre alcohol y chicas y juegos la vida sería más fácil.

Tal vez si fingiera que nada de esto hubiera pasado me iría bien. A lo mejor se había equivocado. Finn debía estar bien. TENÍA QUE ESTAR BIEN.

_When you're standing at the crossroads_

_Don't know which path to choose_

_Let me come along_

_'cause even if you're wrong_

Me levanté con cuidado de no lastimarme yo solo. Una vez de pie, sonreí un poco. La atmósfera de frío y miedo parecía bastante patética desde aquí arriba. Apenas di un paso, cuando las fuerzas me fallaron. Caí en cámara lenta, como en las películas de acción. Mis manos apenas detuvieron el impacto de mi cara contra el suelo frío de azulejos azulados, pero el resto de mi cuerpo lo resintió. Un dolor punzante comenzó a joderme en la pierna derecha y las cosquillas más incómodas comenzaron a subir hasta llegar a mi cabeza.

A lo mejor me había roto la pierna, la cabeza o a lo mejor era sólo un calambre. De cualquier manera, esperaba morir ahí. Boca abajo como estaba, intenté moverme para poder respirar después de unos cuantos minutos de incómoda restricción del oxígeno. Tomé una bocanada de aire que suavizó un poco mis pulmones. Era un débil. Un fracaso. Un perdedor de Lima.

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

Ni siquiera podía morirme bien. Sin quejarme ni ser valiente. Seguro Finn no se había quejado… No. No. No tenía por qué quejarse puesto que él estaba bien. Sí. Eso era.

El alcohol no bloqueó el dolor que siguió, para nada. Ni siquiera podía alcanzar las dos latas de cerveza que me sobraban para la fiesta. Ni siquiera tenía la fuerza como para siquiera considerar moverme para ir por ellas. Finn habría estado muy decepcionado de mí.

Y estará muy decepcionado de mí. Sin él aquí que me calme y me recuerde quién realmente soy… ¿Qué iba a ser de mí? Durante bastante tiempo dejé que los demás me definieran por temor a decepcionar a alguien, pero él jamás se mostró decepcionado. Ni siquiera cuando me acosté con Quinn y la embaracé y ella le hizo creer que era suyo. Ni siquiera cuando me besuqueé con su otra novia, Rachel, después de que ella se hubiese molestado porque él había mentido sobre su virginidad. Ni siquiera cuando canté ese estúpido dueto con ella para ponerlo celoso. Vamos, el tipo no se encabronó conmigo cuando no pude pasar el primer examen de geografía, incluso cuando nos habíamos quedado hasta tarde mientras los demás me ayudaban a estudiar. Aún cuando Rachel había fallado en su audición, Finn tuvo el tiempo para ayudarme.

Jamás se mostró decepcionado de mí incluso cuando era sólo un perdedor de Lima. Creyó en mí cuando nadie más lo hizo. Cuando nadie más veía nada más en mí que sólo un pendejo mohak , un par de músculos y una mirada amenazante.

_And when..._

_When the night falls on you, baby_

_You're feeling all alone_

_You won't be on your own_

Él me había dado tanto… ¿Y yo con qué se lo pagué? Con miseria y problemas. Con lo que soy. No era justo. Finn debía estar vivo. Yo debería estar muerto porque me lo merezco más. Pero seguro no importaba ya. No podía sacrificarme ahora porque sería una muerte en vano.

Y de veras quería morirme aquí. No para agradar a los demás, ni para que me tengan lástima ni para traer de regreso a Finn. Quería morirme para dejar de sentir este hueco que sentía en mi pecho.

Era como cuando te sofocaban. Como cuando te sacaban todo el aire de una patada. Era peor de lo que jamás sentí. Ni siquiera cuando mi padre nos abandonó a mi hermana, mi mamá y a mí sentí tan feo. Jamás había sentido tan horrible.

Y ahora estaba solo. Completamente solo en la oscuridad. Y no podía salir de ella. No solo. No así.

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

Con la ropa para festejar aún puesta, mi voz quebradiza salió de entre mi boca. No era para pedir ayuda, ni quejarme ni maldecir. Lo que hizo fue bastante raro. Yo no era así.

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in, into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_and I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

Yo no cantaba sin previa preparación. Yo no cantaba salvo si encontraba algún beneficio de ello. Y no sé por qué carajos había cantado la idiota canción que una vez había cantado Finn.

El maldito club Glee junto con el señor Shue me habían ablandado. Eso había pasado.

Tomé aire, pero las lágrimas no salieron. Tenía miedo de llorar…. Porque sabía que si lo hacía, no sería capaz de detenerme jamás.

* * *

Gracias a los que han comentado (Diego, te amodoro 3 Me emociona mucho que te esté gustando)

Recibo comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas y reclamos también.

Por ahí tuve la mala experiencia de darme cuenta que otra chava tomó mi trabajo como "base" para hacer uno ella. Forever Finn no es copia de ninguno, por si ven algo similar, pregúntenme y les haré la aclaración de fechas. En fin. Si encuentran otro parecido antes que el mío, déjenme decirles que no soy consciente. No he leído algo parecido, aunque me parecería genial que lo hubiera. Como sea.

No voy a causar problemas ni a provocarlos. Esto es Internet y cada quien es libre de usarlo como mejor le convenga. Lamentablemente, a eso nos exponemos los autores que nos matamos para publicar. Es de dominio público sin siquiera nosotros protegernos con derechos, pero quiero que sepan que esto lo hago para y por ustedes. Y también para mí, si soy honesta.

Besos de vainilla y nos leemos el próximo sábado \u.u/ les ofrezco un abrazo. ¡Cuídense!


	3. (You're)Havin' My Baby

**_3.-(You're) Having My Baby_**

**_(Quinn Fabray)_**

12:34pm.

_Having my baby_

_What a lovely way of saying_

_How much you love me._

-Quinn, yo…- masculló el señor Shue sin un ápice de dolor en la voz. Abrí la boca pero no salió sonido alguno. La sangre se me fue de la cabeza hasta los pies en caída libre. Mis labios seguían entre abiertos y al intentar cerrarlos, un gemido de dolor salió de lo más profundo de mi ser.

No. Esto no puede estar pasando.

Apagué el teléfono con rudeza y lo guardé en mi bolsa plateada. Estaba en mi universidad. Estaba en una de las fiestas de mi hermandad. Estaba tomando y festejando el fin del primer ciclo de exámenes. Estaba, de hecho, pasándomela bien.

¿Por qué el señor Shue me había marcado a media noche? ¿Para decirme que Finn había tenido un contratiempo? ¿Que ahora Finn estaba muerto?

¿De veras creía que yo iba a creerle?... Finn estaba bien… hasta donde sabía. La última vez que lo había abrazado (Durante el día de la supuesta boda del señor Shue) se sentía bien. Lo sentía fuerte, lo sentía cálido, lo sentía… inmortal.

A juzgar por los rostros junto a mí , yo no me encontraba bien. A pesar que no sentía nada de mareo ni dolor, una compañera me detuvo del brazo izquierdo, impidiendo que me fuera de bruces.

Me sentí de repente como a la deriva. Como si estuviese flotando y me incliné un poco para tomar aire. Inhalé y exhalé, pero el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones. Caminé hacia la puerta.

-¿Quinn? ¿Adónde vas?- escuché voces detrás de mí, pero las ignoré. Seguí caminando. Una vez afuera del salón gigantesco del séptimo módulo de la Universidad, me senté delicadamente en las escaleras.

No pude evitar soltar un quejido de dolor cuando las lágrimas por fin salieron, quemándome la piel como ácido. El alma se me escapaba con cada gemido y me llevé las manos a los costados de la cara, sintiendo cómo una extraña presión nacía en el centro de mi pecho y subía lentamente por mi garganta hasta llegar a mi cabeza. Sentía que me ahogaba.

_Havin' my baby_

_What a lovely way of sayin'_

_What you're thinkin' of me_

_can see it, your face is glowin'_

_I can see in your eyes_

_I'm happy you know it_

¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Quiero decir… ¿Cómo puede pasar? ¿Cómo se puede acabar la vida para alguien tan joven, tan prometedor, tan bueno? ¿Cómo?

¿Qué esperanzas podía albergar yo ahora? Finn era parte de mí, siempre lo sería no importando qué cosas malas hubiesen pasado entre nosotros. Finn sería parte de mí para siempre y yo sería parte de él para siempre.

El aire se volvió más difícil de suministrar por todo mi cuerpo y me levanté tan estrepitosamente que no tardé en perder el equilibrio al notar cómo las cosas se movían con ligereza. Cerré los ojos, concentrada. La humedad en mi cara se iba secando y sentía cómo la piel se ponía dura.

Un estallido de energía nació dentro de mí y corrió por todas mis venas. Tenía que salir de aquí. Tenía que alcanzar a Finn donde quisiera que estuviese.

Salté los últimos tres escalones que me faltaban por bajar y planté bien mis pies en el suelo. Con el miedo de volverme loca, comencé a correr hacia la entrada de mi universidad que se ubicaba a dos kilómetros y medio de donde estaba.

Las piernas me funcionaban excesivamente bien, como si hubiesen esperado todo este tiempo para arrancar y llevarme hasta el final del mundo. Tomar aliento me costaba, pero no era imposible. Era más de media noche y yo corría como una profesional en una carrera para mantener mi salud mental.

En algún punto de mi furia, mis piernas fueron reduciendo fuerza y al notar por primera vez en la noche que traía unos tacones negros un poco altos, perdí el equilibrio y fui a dar al suelo.

Metí las manos para evitar daños en mi rostro, pero mis rodillas desnudas se despellejaron completamente cuando se estrellaron contra el pavimento de granito.

_That you're havin' my baby_

_You're the woman I love_

_And I love what it's doin' to ya_

No me levanté. En mi posición, boca abajo y con los brazos extendidos para evitar la masacre en mi rostro, me quedé tumbada. Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de mí, llevándose consigo el maquillaje y toda mi alma.

Con cada gemido, sentía que cada una de mis funciones neurales se iban apagando. Cada esperanza se iba congelando y cada latido se iba alentando.

-No- murmuré contra mi saliva. Levanté el rostro. El cabello rubio me cayó en la cara y se adhirió a ella gracias al sudor que tenía en el cuello y la frente. Me puse de rodillas lentamente y un dolor agudo me palpitó en mis costillas y las piernas. Los brazos los sentía entumecidos. No sabía si era por el frío o por el esfuerzo de estar cargando mi bolso a la hora de correr.

_Havin' my baby_

_You're a woman in love_

_And I love what's goin' through ya_

Las lágrimas seguían bajando con rudeza, lastimando cada centímetro de mi piel. Mi respiración se volvió violentas bocanadas para tomar aire. No era suficiente. Aún sentía que me estaba ahogando. Me levanté con fuerza, como si mis piernas estuvieran bien e ignoré el ardor del infierno que comenzó a torturar a mis rodillas.

Me quité los tacones de dos golpes bruscos y los arrojé con fuerza hacia el otro lado de la calle. Se quedaron ahí, solos y desgastados. Bueno, no tan desgastados. Perfectamente alguien podría recogerlos y llevárselos a casa como si nada. Como si no me hubiesen costado cerca de quinientos dólares.

_The need inside you_

_I see it showin'_

_Whoa, the seed inside you_

_Baby, do you feel it growin'_

_Are you happy you know it_

_That you're_

Me crucé la bolsita por el pecho y comencé a andar descalza por la calle. Fui aumentando la velocidad conforme las lágrimas volvían a caer, destruyéndome por dentro. La tristeza no se iba. El dolor se había impregnado en mi piel y por más que yo corriera, no podía dejarla atrás.

¿Por qué dolía tanto, si era un proceso natural de la vida? ¿Por qué debería ponerme mal? Si Dios había querido eso, ¿Por qué yo iba a quejarme sobre su decisión…? ¿Por qué era injusta?

Injusta…. Perfecta palabra. Me sentía traicionada. Me sentía desolada. Me sentía destrozada por dentro. Como si un montón de cuchillos me rebanara por dentro, me desprendiera cada uno de mis ligamentos y me dejara ahí, pudriéndome.

Me detuve de correr, más cansada de lo normal. El aire que inhalaba se volvía tóxico cuando llegaba a mi interior, quemándolo todo. Sentía un infierno en piel desnuda.

Dios no había elegido quitarme a Finn. Finn había querido irse. Finn había decidido abandonarnos. Abandonar a sus padres, a Kurt. Abandonar al señor Shue, a Puck, a sus amigos. Abandonar a Rachel… abandonarme a mí.

_Havin' my baby_

_You're a woman in love_

_And I love what it's doin' to ya_

¿Cómo podía? ¡Estaba huyendo de un sentimiento que no tenía ningún sentido! ¡No tenía sentido que yo me sintiera mal por Finn cuando a él, obviamente no le importábamos un carajo!

El señor Shue no había mencionado nada acerca de su muerte prematura, si había sido asesinato, un accidente, un suicidio, o simple designio de Dios. Sólo había escuchado que el funeral sería dentro de unas horas. Y yo estaba corriendo por las calles del campus de mi universidad. Con las piernas destrozadas, el corazón hecho un hueco y mi cara por sin ningún lado.

_Havin' my baby_

_You're a woman in love_

_And I love what's goin' through ya_

El aire se volvía más denso, pero seguro era por las bajas temperaturas. Inicié mi carrera nuevamente. Mientras mis piernas se movían ahora con un dolor casi insoportable, mi pecho subía y bajaba, desesperado por encontrar un aire que no estaba ahí. Que no era suficiente. Movía mis brazos para alcanzar mayores distancias y el cabello volaba detrás de mí. No era suficientemente fuerte. No podía pensar así de Finn. Mi Finn.

No quería. No podía y no debía.

-¡No!- grité, pero más bien aullé. Fue un aullido mezclado de gemidos y sollozos. No sonaba para nada humano. Cuando llegué a la entrada de mi edificio, el velador me miró, atónito.

_Didn't have to keep it_

_Wouldn't put you through it_

_You could have swept it from you life_

_But you wouldn't do it_

_No, you wouldn't do it_

A juzgar por su rostro, yo no debería verme exactamente salida de una película.

-¡Pero niña! ¿Qué te ha pasado?-

-Lo siento- mascullé mientras pasaba corriendo junto a él, que asustado, no pudo detenerme. Subí las escaleras, pero notaba con cada flexión que parecía que estaban entumecidas. No sabía si era por el frío o a la tortura a la que las había sometido. Entré a mi cuarto de un golpe, sólo para encontrar a mi compañera con su novio. Uno sobre otro en su cama.

_And you're havin' my baby_

_You're a woman in love_

_And I love what it's doin' to ya_

Ni siquiera me detuve a decirle que se cuidara o pedir disculpas por mi grosería, sino que simplemente abrí mi cajón de ropa y saqué una muda nueva.

-Quinn… ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó por detrás. Yo seguía ocupada haciendo una maleta. Iría en mi auto. Creo que sólo tardaría tres horas en auto. Ya allá, llegaría a mi casa para darme un baño y pasar a saludar a mis padres. No sé. Algo por el estilo.

_Havin' my baby_

_You're a woman in love_

_And I love what's goin' through ya_

Una mano se posó en mi hombro desnudo y me volví. Hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Mi compañera me miró fijamente con sus enormes ojos castaños, asustada. Quise abrazarla. Estaba a punto de dar un paso, cuando un sentimiento dentro mío me rompió algo. Algo se volvió más duro, más fuerte. Con frialdad asentí, sin sonreír y me volteé para terminar con mi trabajo.

_Yeah you're havin' my baby_

No tardé ni diez minutos cuando ya estaba encendiendo mi auto. Preparándome para ir a casa. Preparándome para decir adiós.

* * *

Por ahí me preguntaron si haría de Quinn... espero les haya gustado este capítulo. En lo personal, es uno de los capítulos más claros que he tenido en la cabeza desde que comencé a idear y escribir Forever Finn.

Naturalmente, la relación de Quinn-Finn (Fuinn) fue algo muy significativo para la vida de ambos, ya que los llevó a crecer y a aprender más cosas... (Además de que Quick y Finchel se pudieron dar gracias a ello)

Espero les esté gustando. Gracias por los que comentan y los que no... gracias por leer. A veces se necesita que alguien exprese con palabras que te entiende y hace más liviano tu dolor.

Nos leemos la siguiente semana.

(Por si tienen alguna duda, haré de todos los personajes originales menos de los personajes adultos y Becky. Ellos serán incluidos hasta los últimos dos capítulos)

¡Cuídense! Besos de vainilla y abrazos de osos para todos \._./


	4. Hello, I Love You

**_4.- Hello, I Love you._**

**_(Tina Cohen-Chang)_**

12:46 pm.

Hello, I love you

_Won't you tell me your name?_

_Hello, I love you_

_Let me jump in your game_

El vibrador del teléfono hizo un ruido escalofriante en mi buró de plástico duro púrpura oscuro. Me di la vuelta y pensé durante un minuto en ignorarlo. Dejó de sonar, pero nuevamente se activó el vibrador. Gemí, me di la vuelta y lo tomé, totalmente cansada.

Me quedé sin aliento mientras escuchaba atentamente. Al finalizar, el señor Shue agregó:

-Tienes que permanecer calmada, Tina. Quédate calmada. Él está mejor así- repitió lo último como un susurro, como si fuese un secreto. Yo asentí como si me pudiese ver y después le colgué de un golpe seco. Me llevé la mano lentamente a mi boca para tapar los sollozos que comenzaban a salir, cada vez más ruidosos.

Mi pecho comenzó a temblar, lleno de dolor y las lágrimas caían velozmente, casi sin tocar mi piel. Tiré las cobijas de una patada y me senté en el borde de mi cama, apoyándome con los brazos mientras me caía a pedazos.

Cada pedazo mío tocaba el suelo mientras yo lloraba un río debajo de mis pies. Los gemidos se volvieron más agudos y un dolor creciente comenzó en mi pecho, extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo. Me costaba respirar.

_Hello, I love you_

_Won't you tell me your name?_

_Hello, I love you_

_Let me jump in your game_

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo había pasado esto? ¿Por qué tenía que haber pasado esto ahora? Estaba plenamente consciente de que todos íbamos a morir un día, pero no pensé que llegara tan rápido. ¿Por qué Finn?

Mi madre entró rápidamente y me miró un segundo entero.

-Tina, ¿Estás …?- no terminó la oración cuando levanté el rostro y lo observó. Debía verme horrible porque de inmediato me abrazó con cuidado. Me quedé llorando en su hombro varios minutos cuando me separé.

-Estoy bien- mentí, pero me arrepentí al momento- Estaré bien-

Mi madre me miró seriamente y asintió. Le pedí que se marchara y así lo hizo. Cuando cerró la puerta, una corriente eléctrica me recorrió la espina dorsal. Estuve a un soplo de ponerme a gritar.

Lo primero que hice fue levantarme, tambaleando y mirar a mi alrededor. Todo mi cuarto estaba oscuro.

Un impulso de gritar nació en mi garganta y se extendió hacia abajo, dejando sólo en función a mi cerebro. Podía pensar, pero mi cuerpo no respondía.

¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? De los miles de millones de habitantes que había en el mundo, ¿Por qué Finn? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué así?

_She's walking down the street_

_Blind to every eye she meets_

_Do you think you'll be the guy_

_To make the queen of the angels sigh?_

De repente mi brazo se estiró hasta donde había dejado el teléfono y lo tomé entre mis dedos por un segundo. Por un minúsculo momento, creí que todo era broma. Que no era cierto. Pero las palabras del señor Shue me golpearon nuevamente, provocando en mí una furia irracional. Con fuerza, mi brazo se movió violentamente y abrí el puño. El celular plateado se había estrellado contra la pared de mi cuarto, haciendo que sonara un estruendo seco y vacío.

Me senté, todavía aguantándome las lágrimas y me puse los zapatos más próximos a mí: Un par de botines cafés de tacón pequeño grueso. Levanté la mirada y me limpié la cara con mis manos. Ni siquiera me fijé si mi cabello estaba en su lugar o cuando menos decente. En su lugar, simplemente me quedé sentada, como si estuviese atada a mi cama.

Quise ablandar mi expresión ya que me comenzaba a doler el entrecejo y la mandíbula de tanto apretarlas, pero al hacerlo, fue como si abriera la llave de tristeza y dolor dentro de mí. Apenas relajé mi cara cuando las lágrimas volvieron a salir, pero esta vez para jamás dejar de escurrirse por todo mi rostro.

_Hello, I love you_

_Won't you tell me your name?_

_Hello, I love you_

_Let me jump in your game_

Me levanté vigorosamente y me importó muy poco que mis papás me observaran desde el umbral de su cuarto y bajé las escaleras ruidosamente.

-¿Tina?- escuché un grito ahogado detrás de mí de mi padre. Fue calmado por los susurros de mi madre. O eso sentí.

Ni siquiera salí a la calle, lo único que se me ocurrió fue patear la puerta del jardín trasero y correr hacia él.

El frío era penetrante y el cielo parecía una mancha oscura que tapaba de forma exagerada al sol. No había estrellas. No había ni un sonido. No había paz.

_Hello, I love you_

_Won't you tell me your name?_

_Hello, I love you_

_Let me jump in your game_

Apenas di un paso hacia adelante cuando me derrumbé de rodillas, deteniéndome por los brazos. Levanté la cabeza nuevamente y las lágrimas seguían descendiendo. Pronto taparon mi nariz y la garganta. Tomar aire se volvió mucho más difícil que antes.

Me levanté como pude y caminé sin rumbo fijo alrededor del patio. No veía nada. No sentía nada. No pensaba nada.

Mis pies se toparon con una raíz y al posar mi mano, me percaté del árbol de mi madre. Lo apuñalé una vez al sentir furia.

¿Por qué precisamente Finn, cuando había demostrado muchas veces lo bueno que era? Quizás se había equivocado, pero jamás lo había hecho con mala intención. ¿Por qué precisamente ahora, cuando Finn había encontrado un destino digno de él?

¿Por qué ahora cuando comenzaba a vivir?

_She holds her head so sigh_

_Like statue in the sky_

_Her arms are wicked, and her legs are long_

_When she moves my brain screams out this song_

_Sidewalk crouches at her feat_

Volví a golpear el árbol con mi puño izquierdo y apreté los ojos con fuerza para mantener las lágrimas dentro. En vano. Las gotas de mi tristeza física se veían forzadas a salir de mis párpados aunque yo no lo quisiera. Pasé mi otro brazo por el tronco y suavemente me deslicé, provocando más de una raspadura de poca importancia en mis brazos.

_Like a dog that begs for something sweet_

_Do you hope to make her see, you fool?_

_Do you hope to pluck this dusky jewel?_

Terminé por romper mi pantalón de conejos rosados. Acababa de destrozar mi celular y mi pijama favorita… y todo por un momento de ira sin sentido alguno.

_Hello, hello, hello, hello_

_I want you_

Me quedé callada por un momento, escuchando cómo cada gemido que brotaba de mis labios se volvía más bajo cada vez. Los espasmos en mis piernas ya no aparecían y el pecho no me pesaba tanto. Entonces la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas y tuve que abrazar mis piernas.

_Hello_

_I need my baby_

Un gemido salió de mi boca, aplastándome por completo. Entonces las lágrimas de ácido volvieron, rompiéndome cada vez más. Con cada bocanada de aire que tomaba, sentía por un segundo que podría llegar a calmarme. Pero el dolor me golpeaba con otra oleada de lágrimas y entendía que jamás podría llegar a terminar.

_Hello, hello, hello, hello_

Jamás podría superar esto yo sola.

* * *

¡Buenas noches, queridos lectores!

Espero que les haya gustado. Sabemos que Tina y Finn no tenían una relación muy cercana, pero aún así. Eran amigos y compañeros y sé que se amaban xD O eso quiero creer. En fin. ¿Comentarios? Sería bueno recibirlos. Sé que lo están leyendo por checo con una innecesaria dedicación, y aún así no hay muchos que se atrevan a comentar. Está bien, pero me gustaría saber qué les gusta o qué no, o qué les gustaría que agregara (A lo mejor estoy olvidando algo muy obvio e importante para ustedes y no sé)

Como sea. Tengan una linda noche. Un abrazo de oso y un beso de vainilla para todos ustedes. *u*

Pd1: Posiblemente la próxima semana actualice antes, puesto que tengo que celebrar navidad el 21 (Lo sé, mi familia es bizarra) y pues, para no dejarlos en vilo, intentaré ponerlo más temprano.


	5. Jessie's Girl

**_5.- Jessie's Girl._**

**_(Artie Abrams)_**

1:15 am.

_Jessie is a friend_

_Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine_

_But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define_

_Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine_

Mis músculos se congelaron en la posición en que estaba. Acostado en mi cama, intenté calmarme. Un sentimiento eléctrico me recorrió por la espina dorsal, provocándome más de un espasmo doloroso que ahogué con gemidos. Tomé aire y entonces, lo inevitable comenzó.

Una punzada de dolor aguijonó mi garganta al momento en que un grito salió, desgarrándome por dentro.

Estaba paralizado, no podía moverme. Parecía que estaba atado a la cama y no podía salir. Parecía que todo era una pesadilla.

No me percaté de que estaba llorando sino hasta que parpadeé y también me di cuenta de que la garganta me ardía los mil demonios. Las amargas lágrimas cayeron sobre mis mejillas, resbalándose lentamente provocándome un cosquilleo en mi piel que me borré cuando me tallé con las manos.

_And she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it_

_An' he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

Un dolor creciente nació en mi nuca y se extendió por debajo de mi cráneo, hasta llegar a mis sientes, donde palpitó con fuerza. Migraña, seguramente.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué así? ¿Por qué Finn?

Ni siquiera el señor Shue parecía afectado por sus palabras demoledoras. ¿Por qué de repente toda mi habitación daba vueltas? Intenté mover mis brazos, pero se sentían como sacos pesados inútiles. No podía hacer nada. Comencé a balancear mi cadera, para salir de mi cama, pero parecía como si me hubiesen enterrado un enorme clavo en el pecho que me unía a la cama. El aire pesaba y las lágrimas no me dejaban ver.

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

Tomé aire nuevamente y un gemido de dolor salió, pero ahora demasiado ruidoso. Mis manos por fin respondieron y con cuidado, me incorporé y me quedé ahí, con la mirada fija en mi suelo de azulejos verdes. Tenía que salir de aquí. Tenía que ser ahora.

Así que me arrojé al suelo, cayendo boca abajo. Metí las manos, pero un segundo tarde. Mi sien izquierda había comenzado a sangrar un hilo delgado de líquido rojo. No sabía cuán desesperado estaba por respirar otra vez, sino hasta que me moví inquietamente como un pez fuera del agua.

La puerta se abrió de una patada y entró mi madre, horrorizada.

_I play along with the charade_

_There doesn't seem to be a reason to change_

_You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute_

_I wanna tell her that I love her, but the point is probably moot_

-¡Artie! ¿Qué ha pasado, Artie?-

Me levantó aunque yo no cooperé mucho. Su pregunta volvió a traer el recuerdo de que había perdido por siempre a Finn Hudson. Mi mejor amigo Finn Hudson. A mi héroe Finn Hudson.

Pasó una brisa ligera y volví al llanto. O más bien, el llanto volvió a mí, rompiéndome, doblegándome por dentro. La humedad en mi cara me congestionaba las vías nasales, así que era muy horrible la sensación de ahogamiento.

Mi madre no dijo nada, sólo me abrazó. Se quedó un largo rato, escuchándome llorar y estrechándome más fuerte cada que los espasmos me golpeaban la columna vertebral. Estaba en sus brazos, y me arrullaba como a un bebé mientras limpiaba la herida en mi sien. Era mi madre, pero no me hacía sentir mejor. Nada lo haría.

_'Cos she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it_

_And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

¿Por qué Finn tenía que haberse muer…? Ni siquiera podía decir la palabra bien. Jamás. Siempre imaginé que nuestros destinos seguirían en el camino por un largo rato. Quizás yo me moriría antes que él, puesto mi discapacidad me hacía más vulnerable… pero eso no respondía mi pregunta.

¿Cómo se había acabado la vida de Finn? ¿Por qué ahora, justo cuando comenzaba a encontrar su camino? ¿Cómo íbamos a superar esto' ¿Cómo iba a vivir yo, ahora, sabiendo que él ya no estaba?

-¿Cómo estás, Artie?- me preguntó ella.

Quise hablar, pero sentía en mi garganta que los únicos ruidos que saldrían serían de tristeza pura, así que asentí, fingiendo una sonrisa. Ella levantó una ceja, dudosa.

-¿No quieres que me quede aquí?-

-Mamá- miré hacia el suelo- Creo que es mejor para mí si me quedo aquí a analizar las cosas. Solo-

-Pero…-

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

_Like Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

Levanté la cara. Su tono lastimero no me estaba ayudando y lo último que esperaba era que ella me hiciera sentir culpable.

-Por favor-

Debí lucir muy desesperado o me encontró muy racional, por lo que asintió y se levantó. Me miró como dos veces antes de cerrar la puerta. Una vez que lo hice, me quedé en vilo sobre mi cama. Mis ojos vagaban de vez en cuando sobre el piso de azulejos, pero no miraba nada. Estaba plenamente consciente de que estaba despierto, pero no estaba viviendo.

Apenas y me daba cuenta de que estaba llorando cuando moví ligeramente la cabeza y la humedad se secaba rápidamente contra mi piel. Mi estómago estaba completamente revuelto y estuve a un paso de vomitar todo lo que había comido durante el día.

Un sentimiento de furia nuevamente creció dentro de mí ser, obligándome a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, apretar los labios y tensar mis manos en forma de puño, deseando golpear a la nada y al dolor que me hacían compañía. Levanté un brazo y lancé un puñetazo al aire con tanta fuerza que terminé cayendo al suelo por puro impacto de gravedad. Metí las manos, pero mi cabeza igual rebotó contra el suelo, abriéndome la sien nuevamente.

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time_

_Wondering what she don't see in me_

_I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines_

_Ain't that the way love supposed to be_

Estaba tirado, boca abajo, sintiendo cómo un líquido cálido salía de mi frente, ensuciando los azulejos y se deslizaba hacia abajo por mi rostro.

Esto no podía estar pasando. No podía. ¿Qué había hecho Finn para merecer esto? ¿Ser un adolescente, haber cometido errores, haber sido humano? ¿Por qué yo no había podido salvarlo?

¿Porque estoy en silla de ruedas? ¿Porque no soy tan fuerte como debería? ¿Porque uso lentes?

_Tell me!_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

_No era justo. Una vida llena de tantas promesas y tantos recuerdos, que simplemente termina así no me parecía correcto. Ni siquiera lógico._

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I want Jessie's girl_

La falta de aire hizo que me diera vuelta y con fuerza estiré mi brazo para llegar a mi cama, jalar una almohada que cayó sobre mi cara y acomodarla en el suelo. Era demasiado tarde y yo no iba a molestar a mi madre para que viniera a levantarme del suelo. Dormiría hoy aquí, en el frío suelo mientras mi sangre corriera por mi sien y cada vez me sintiera más débil.

_ Where can I find a woman like that_

_Like Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

Tal vez me moriría, y entonces no habría problema con eso. Al menos conmigo no.

Tal vez se me olvidaría y entonces nadie se molestaría porque estoy herido.

Tal vez el hueco de oscuridad dentro de mí se iba a acabar en algún momento de la noche. Tal vez las lágrimas que caían por mi rostro dejaran de causarme unas quemaduras invisibles. Tal vez la angustia que aplastaba mi pecho, se desvaneciera ante el recuerdo de Finn, mi mejor amigo Finn.

_I want, I want Jesse's girl_

Tal vez esto dejaría de doler si él me ayudaba a superarlo.

* * *

Lamento haberlos dejados plantados, en serio, pero en todo el día no estuve y no podía hacer mucho, así que... Bueno, pero aquí me tienen.

Ojalá les esté gustando. Coméntenme, por favor. Me gustaría saber si les está gustando, qué no les gusta, sus dudas o sus quejas. Ya saben. Siempre son bien recibidas y eso me ayuda a crecer.

NO ME IGNOREN :'C

En fin. ¿Les gustó el de Artie? Sabemos que Artie siempre vio a Finn como su héroe y su mejor amigo y además de que es Finchel Shipper indiscutible 3...

Todavía falta por leer historias sobre los personajes y bueno, espero que sigan acompañándome. Les agradezco a los que leen y no me comentan, a los que me comentan por aquí o feisbuck o tuiter.

¡Nos leemos la otra semana!


	6. Losing My Religion

**_6.- Losing My Religion_**

**_(Mercedes Jones)_**

1:36 am.

_Oh,Life is bigger_

_It's bigger than you_

_And you are not me_

_The lengths that I will go to_

_The distance in your eyes_

Tocaron a mi puerta un par de veces hasta que noté que no era un sueño. Con la pesadez del sueño todavía, me incorporé lentamente y abrí la boca.

-Pase- grazné a causa de mi cansancio. Ni siquiera tuve la valentía de levantar la cara de mi almohada. Estaba absolutamente cansada.

_Oh no I've said too much_

_I haven't said enough_

-Señorita Jones, tiene una llamada- no entró James. James era el "vigilante" del edificio donde vivía. Era un gran edificio de departamentos que prestaba la compañía discográfica mientras trabajaras con ellos. Aparentemente ése "alguien" quería hablar conmigo en serio, ya que se había tomado la molestia de no insistir en mi celular apagado y se había ido directo a la línea de la compañía. Me di la vuelta.

-Gracias- estiré el brazo. Tomé el pequeño aparato de plástico negro y respondí.

-¿Mercedes?- murmuró el señor Shue. Me sorprendí mucho y respingé. Miré a mi reloj de mesita: La una y media de la madrugada.

-¿Señor Shue?- mascullé yo todavía más sorprendida. Él pareció aliviado.

_That's me in the corner_

_That's me in the spotlight_

_Losing my religion_

_Trying to keep up with you_

_And I don't know if I can do it_

-Buenas noches… o madrugadas, a decir verdad. Mercedes, te marco porque tengo que darte la noticia de que…- continuó explicando hasta que yo terminé por apagar el aparato.

Le había colgado a mi profesor de la preparatoria, a un hombre a quien yo apreciaba y admiraba mucho. Ahora lo había dejado hablando solo.

Me llevé las manos a la cara y apreté mis dedos contra mi piel mientras comenzaba a llorar, sintiendo cómo mi estómago se revolvía dentro de mí, junto con mis demás órganos. No grité ni solté un quejido, porque sabía que si lo hacía mi corazón saldría corriendo al frío de una noche de Julio a morir.

A morir por Finn.

_Oh no I've said too much_

_I haven't said enough_

_I thought that I heard you laughing_

_I thought that I heard you sing_

_I think I thought I saw you try_

Ése pensamiento me llevó al límite, abrí la boca y el grito que salió me desgarro completamente por dentro. Toda mi voz, toda mi energía, toda mi luz se había escapado con ése grito de terror.

Me levanté de la cama de un salto y me fui directo a mi armario, donde saqué una maleta pequeña y comencé a empacar algunas cosas. Para cuando me estaba poniendo zapatos, mi puerta se abrió.

-¡Mercedes! ¿Qué ha sucedido?- quiso saber Reganna, la "ama de casa" de los productores. Era como una madre postiza para mí. Era una mujer grande de edad, pero muy cariñosa y siempre se preocupaba por todos.

_Every whisper_

_Of every waking hour I'm_

_Choosing my confessions_

En vez de responderle como una persona normal, me dejé caer de rodillas del puro dolor que experimentaba. Mis brazos se aferraron a mi cama para no irme totalmente de cara y lastimarme. Pero dolía mucho.

Las palabras dolían. El respirar dolía. Los sentimientos dolían. Pero el saber que jamás volvería a ver a Finn, me mataba por dentro.

No sé en qué momento la Reganna terminó por inclinarse y abrazarme con fuerza.

_Trying to keep an eye on you_

_Like a hurt lost and blinded fool,fool_

_Oh no I've said too much_

_I haven't said enough_

-Todo está mal- balbuceé una vez que pude hablar a través de las lágrimas. Reganna me estrechó incluso más.

-Mercedes… tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Vete-

Al minuto estaba ella terminando de cerrar mi maleta y me tomó de la mano para guiarme por los elevadores y llevarme hasta la entrada.

-Piensa lo que haces, Mercedes. Y luego regresa-

Me despedí de ella con una sonrisa, porque inmediatamente mis piernas comenzaron a moverse entre las calles de los Ángeles, en busca de un taxi.

_Consider this_

_Consider this_

_The hint of the century_

_Consider this_

Estuve recorriendo calles a lo tonto, mientras jalaba la maleta detrás de mí y las lágrimas me nublaban la vista y dudaba la dirección de cada paso que daba.

No importaba más. Yo no podía hacer nada. Ni por él ni por alguien.

Un taxi pasó junto a mí y alcé mi mano, casi segura de que no me había visto, pero me sorprendí cuando el auto retrocedió.

Se detuvo justo frente a mí y yo no tuve el tiempo ni la razón para cuestionar moralmente al hombre viejo de gorra que conducía un taxi en plena madrugada. Abrí la puerta y entré de un salto.

_The slip that brought me_

_To my knees failed_

_What if all these fantasies_

_Come flailing around_

-Lléveme… al aeropuerto general, por favor- pedí, al borde de las lágrimas.

El hombre asintió sin hacer obvias mis lágrimas o mi histeria.

No podía hacer algo por Finn ya… pero sí por Berry. Automáticamente saqué el celular y marqué su número. Una. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco veces.

Y no recibí contestación alguna, lo que empeoró mis nervios. Todo mi sistema nervioso se colapsaba lentamente y la temperatura disminuía. Sentía que me iba a morir.

_Now I've said too much_

_I thought that I heard you laughing_

_I thought that I heard you sing_

_I think I thought I saw you try_

No pude reprimir mi último aliento y mientras marcaba al número de Kurt, las lágrimas cayeron, mojando mi pijama verde.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien?- quiso saber el conductor, suspicaz. Asentí y me tragué las lágrimas. Limpié mi cara cuando Kurt respondió.

-¡Mercedes!- gimió, aliviado, al otro lado del teléfono. Su voz, el recuerdo de que todo esto era real, me rompió de nuevo.

-Mercedes, te amo- habló él nuevamente, con la voz cortada. Si no había llorado hasta secarse, Kurt estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por aguantarse todo.

_But that was just a dream_

_That was just a dream_

-Yo también… te amo, Kurt- tartamudeé como una idiota. Escuché que tomó aire y nuevamente su voz se escuchó temblorosa.

-¿Dónde estás?-

-Estoy en… Kurt- me rompí, llorando- No sé si puedo hacer esto-

No lo escuché cuando comenzó a llorar, sin embargo, estaba llorando cuando me contestó.

_That's me in the corner_

_That's me in the spotlight, I'm_

_Losing my religion_

-Sí puedes. Y lo harás. Por mí, por Rachel, por Finn…- en el segundo en que mencionó su nombre, terminé llorando más.

-¿Por qué, Kurt?- pregunté, como si él supiese algo que yo no. Claramente, era un error estúpido.

-No lo sé- se aclaró la garganta- Tienes que estar aquí conmigo. Por favor-

_Trying to keep up with you_

_And I don't know if I can do it_

_Oh no, I've said too much_

_I haven't said enough_

-Allá voy- murmuré antes de colgar. El taxi se había detenido y yo no sabía desde a qué hora. Abrí la puerta y le pagué. Entré corriendo al aeropuerto y me acerqué a la primera casilla que vi abierta.

El vuelo a Ohio me saldría treinta dólares más caro si lo tomaba en un avión particular que despegaría en quince minutos.

Apenas consideré la idea cuando ya tenía mi boleto en mano y la señorita me regresaba cambio. En fin. El dinero venía y se iba y así por siempre iba a hacer.

_I thought that I heard you laughing_

_I thought that I heard you sing_

_I think I thought I saw you try_

Ahora sólo me faltaba subir al avión. Tomé asiento y recargué mi rostro entre mis manos. Ignoré el calor incómodo que nacía en la base de mi garganta. Ignoré el hueco en el pecho que me impedía tomar aire como normalmente hacía. Ignoré que tenía ganas de que el avión donde me subía se estrellara. Ignoré mis ganas de morirme ahora, ahí mismo.

But that was just a dream

_Try, cry, why try?_

Y me puse a llorar.

_That was just a dream_

_Just a dream, just a dream_

Lloré todo lo que tenía que llorar. Lloré por Kurt y por Rachel, quien no me respondió. Lloré por el señor Shue. Lloré por Reganna y lloré por el hombre del taxi.

Lloré todo lo que me aguantaría en el funeral.

Lloré por todos. Lloré por mí misma.

Y lloré por Finn.

_Dream_

* * *

Buenas noches, amigos. Aquí vengo a torturarlos un poco más...

Díganme en sus reviews cómo les va, si les gusta o no. Dudas o sugerencias...

En cuanto a las dudas: Sí, haré uno de Santana. Lo que sucede es que están por orden cronológico de los solos que tuvo Finn, entonces faltarían 3 capítulos para llegar a López (Entre ellos Brittany, Mike y Kurt).

En fin. Espero les haya gustado y nos seguiremos leyendo.

Tengan todos ustedes un buen año nuevo 3 8)


	7. Just The Way You Are

**_7.- Just The Way You Are._**

**_(Kurt Hummel)_**

11:14 pm.

_Ohhh..._

_Oh her eyes, her eyes_

_make the stars look_

_like they're not shining_

Mi teléfono sonaba con insistencia. Era tal su intensidad que lo tuve que sacar en la calle. Eran las once de la noche y mi vecindario no era el más seguro de todos, pero sonaba a que la llamada era urgente.

¿A casi media noche? No me gustaba la idea de que fuese importante.

El número marcado era el de mi padre, a quien por supuesto, atendí inmediatamente.

-Hola, papá. Qué raro que me llames tan tarde… ¿Otra vez se te olvidó la diferencia de horarios? Te lo dejaré en una nota la próxima vez que vaya- hablé con nerviosismo auténtico. Mi padre no solía llamarme por las noches. Lo hacía por los fines de semana para asegurarse de que no estuviera haciendo algo peligroso, pero jamás entre semana. Y menos en jueves.

-Kurt, escúchame- su voz sonaba algo diferente. Parecía como si hubiese llorado mucho. Me aterré.

-Oh, Dios mío, papá. ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás en el hospital? ¡DIME QUE ESTÁS BIEN!- mi pulso se volvió loco y podía escucharlo galopar en mi oído derecho. Todos de repente se tambaleó a mi alrededor y al llegar a las escaleras de mi apartamento me sujeté de un barandal.

-Kurt- volvió a llamarme con su voz rota- Escúchame. Yo estoy bien… es tu hermano-

-¿Qué pasa con Finn?- mi corazón se calmó de un momento a otro.

-Finn…. Hijo, Finn acaba de fallecer-

_Her hair, her hair_

_falls perfectly_

_without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_and I tell her everyday_

Mi corazón terminó por detenerse por completo y por segunda vez en mi vida, había sentido frío por dentro de mí.

Mi cabeza comenzó a ganar peso, o al menos eso sentí, y todo a mi alrededor se quedó quieto por fin. Pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Quería gritar, quería preguntar qué había sucedido, en qué me había equivocado yo, qué podía hacer ahora… pero no podía. Mi mano se había quedado atorada con el teléfono en mi oído.

Escuchaba claramente cómo mi padre, de un momento a otro, se rompía en mil pedazos. Sus gemidos se volvían sollozos y sus sollozos en lloriqueos cada vez más intensos.

-¿Papá?- murmuré, y me sorprendí de aún tener aliento para hablar.

-¿Estás bien, Kurt?- balbuceó y tardé un minuto en entender la pregunta- Escúchame, Kurt. Carol y yo estamos arreglado algunos papeles y haciéndonos cargo… Regresa a casa. Por favor. A salvo-

Asentí, desubicado y la pregunta que salió a continuación me dejó la sangre helada.

-¿Qué hago con Rachel?-

_Yeah I know, I know_

_when I compliment her_

_she wont believe me_

_And it's so it's so_

_sad to think she_

_don't see what I see_

El llanto de mi padre se congeló.

-Tráela a casa, hijo. Tráela y que sepa que no está sola. Cuídala, Kurt. Por favor-

Lloriqueó un poco más antes de colgar. Mi "Te amo" se quedó congelado en el viento de una noche invernal de julio en Nueva York.

Estuve de pie durante cerca de diez minutos y en el momento en que inhalé, mis lágrimas salieron a borbotones por mis ojos, cegándome por completo. Mis piernas se movieron torpemente hacia las escaleras. No me detuve sino hasta llegar al segundo piso.

En el tercer escalón tropecé y fui a dar contra los demás escalones. Ni siquiera metí las manos, pero no me dañé por suerte. Quise arrastrarme para llegar al último piso, pero no podía. Estaba completamente inmovilizado por el dolor y con cada inhalación, mi corazón, mi calor, mi vida quería salir corriendo. Y estaría dispuesto a dejarlo pasar si esto me quitaba este sufrimiento que comenzaba a llegar.

_But everytime she asks me do_

_I look okay_

_I say_

Un peso muerto se reclinaba sobre mí y no podía levantarme, ni siquiera mover mis extremidades para pedir ayuda. No podía hacer nada.

Un quejido dentro de mí crecía y se esparcía por todo mi cuerpo, siendo expulsado por mi garganta.

-No- murmuré, llorando. Me sentía destrozado, completamente horrorizado.

-No… Finn, no. Él no, por favor- supliqué contra la saliva que se acumulaba en mi boca. Mis lágrimas pesaban, mis suspiros pesaban, todo de repente se volvió pesado. Mis manos tocaron la superficie de los escalones, recargándome, listo para levantarme y continuar.

_When I see your face_

_there's not a thing_

_that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

Y así fue durante un par de minutos, pero justo al llegar a mi piso, no tuve más remedio que recargarme en la pared para tomar aire.

Mis movimientos eran pesados y torpes, pero no importaba lo que hacía, no podía moverme más rápido. Y tenía que estar dentro de mi apartamento ya, ahora. Tenía que avisarle a Rachel. Tenía llamar a Blaine. Tenía que hacer mi maleta. Tenía que regresar a mi hogar. Tenía que despedirme de Finn…

Cuando abrí los ojos, noté como de repente un peso en mis ojos se hacía más evidente, obligándome a cerrarlos durante más tiempo. No. No me iba a desmayar. No me iba a dejar vencer por esto. Rachel me necesitaba. Mi papá me necesitaba. Carol me necesitaba. Todos me necesitaban ahora.

_And when you smile_

_the whole world stops_

_and stares for a while_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are._

Las lágrimas no se iban, no me permitían ver, así que cuando abrí la puerta y entré, me tope con una silla del comedor que automáticamente pateé de enojo.

"Eso mismo habría hecho Finn" me dije a mí mismo, sólo para apretar mi rostro contra mis manos y así evitar las lágrimas.

-¿Rachel?- la llamé en voz alta, demasiado temblorosa para mi gusto. Nadie respondió, cosa que me preocupó demasiado. Corrí hacia la sala, y no estaba. Luego me dirigí a su cuarto y entonces ahí estaba. Inclinada. De rodillas, con los brazos en la cama, en silencio.

_Her lips, her lips_

_could kiss them_

_all day if she'd let me_

-¿Rachel? ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunté. Ella se volvió lentamente y su rostro me dejó helado. Se levantó. No tenía los ojos hinchados, sin embargo, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas.

Sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa. Era un gesto de amor roto.

-Estaba orando- contestó en voz baja. No temblaba ni lloraba ni nada. Parecía que estaba en shock. ¿Y desde cuándo Rachel oraba? Yo jamás la había visto hacerlo.

Creo que mi rostro habló por mí porque de inmediato, continuó.

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but_

_I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_and i tell her_

_everyday_

-Finn se vino a despedir de mí-

Y cayó de rodillas, de la nada. Sin desmayarse ni golpearse, nada más dejarse caer en una posición perfectamente calculada. Se llevó una mano a su pecho y la otra la usó para detenerse.

Comenzó a llorar. Un llanto frío, sin ánimos. Parecía como si estuviese muy cansada de llorar. Yo me quedé un par de minutos de pie, mirando a la nada.

¿Acababa de decir que Finn había estado aquí? ¿Que se había despedido de ella?

_Oh you know, you know_

_you know_

_I'd never ask_

_you to change_

_if perfect is what_

_you're searching for_

_then just stay the same_

Mi corazón golpeó contra mis costillas, provocando que un ataque de adrenalina se fuera por mis venas hasta darle un revolcón a mi cerebro. Me sentí más inútil e inmóvil que una piedra. Y estaba más helado que una, probablemente.

Me incliné lentamente hasta donde estaba ella. Y la abracé. Pasé mis brazos por debajo de los suyos, acerqué su pecho contra el mío y la estreché con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. Entonces me percaté de cuán frío me encontraba porque sentí cómo temblaba un poco ante mi contacto. Luego su calidez me fue invadiendo poco a poco, hasta quedar a la misma temperatura.

Estábamos tan cerca, que podía sentir a su corazón latir. Y me preocupé, porque latía a un ritmo muy lento. Su respiración se volvió irregular mientras la soltaba un poco para darle espacio, lo que me decía que debía abrazarla con más fuerza. Y lo hice.

_So don't even bother asking_

_if you look okay_

_You know I say_

Y no me percaté de que yo estaba llorando sino hasta que me separé de ella y noté la pesadez en mi rostro. Pero Rachel se veía triste, no destrozada, pero sí triste.

-Tenemos que irnos-

Rachel asintió y yo me alejé caminando hasta mi pequeño cuarto. Entonces saqué mi teléfono.

Respondió al primer timbrazo.

-¿Kurt?- lo acababa de despertar, podía escucharlo en su voz. Tragué saliva.

-Blaine-

_When I see your face_

_there's not a thing_

_that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

-¿Estás bien, Kurt?- preguntó como parte de su costumbre cuando le llamaba. Quise sonar serio y frío, pero mi voz estaba demasiado rota como para fingir que lo estaba.

-No, Blaine… No estoy bien.-

Pareció que se movió, puesto que hizo ruidos extraños.

-¿Qué sucede, Kurt?-

-Finn acaba de fallecer, Blaine… y… me… me… me duele mucho. No estoy bien- sollocé, temblando de dolor. Blaine tomó aire y tardó unos minutos en responder. Cuando lo hizo, él también estaba llorando.

_And when you smile_

_the whole world stops_

_and stares for a while_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are._

-Kurt, Kurt, tienes que calmarte. Tienes que estar tranquilo-

-¡¿Cómo puedo estar tranquilo cuando mi hermano acaba de morir, Blaine?!- le grité, empujando con todas mis fuerzas las lágrimas que amenazaban con romperme.

-Kurt, tienes que ser fuerte. Yo seré fuerte por ti. ¿Dónde estás?- ignoró mi grito de histeria e intentó sonar calmado.

-¿Dónde voy a estar? En mi hogar. En Nueva York.-

-¿Quieres que vaya por ti?- su voz sonó compugnida, como si se estuviese aguantando por algo.

-No, no. Yo iré. Estaré bien.-

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

-¿Cómo está Rachel?-

-Bien… eh… tengo que irme, Blaine. Estaré ahí en un par de horas-

-De acuerdo, Kurt. Te amo-

Y le colgué. Había dejado a mi prometido con un "te amo" en los labios. Pero el dolor no me dejaba pensar bien claro.

Tomé una maleta y comencé a echar cosas que creía importantes. Cuando la bajé al suelo, olvidé mis llaves y al volverme y regresar, mis pies tropezaron, haciendo que yo cayera al suelo.

Logré meter las manos a tiempo para no lastimarme, pero una vez en el suelo, me fue difícil levantarme. sabía que tendría que quedarme aquí un rato, por lo menos, hasta que me dejara de doler.

Finn no se había ido. No podía haberse ido para jamás volver. Finn no tenía derecho alguno a dejarnos. Ni a mi papá, ni a Rachel, ni a mí… ni siquiera a Carol.

Cerré los ojos cuando la imagen mental de Carol me golpeó. Carol era un ángel, tenía uno de los mejores corazones, una persona sumamente maravillosa… ensombrecida por esto. Ya había perdido a su esposo, años atrás, ¿Es que tenía que perder a su hijo también?

Claro que nos tenía a mi padre y a mí, pero no era lo mismo.

Una llamada entonces me sacó de mi ensueño. Revisé antes de contestar.

Era Mercedes. E inmediatamente contesté.

Y tras ésa llamada, entonces me volví en el suelo y tomé posición fetal. Limpié las lágrimas que caían porque me dolía que se resbalaran por mi piel.

Oh, Finn… ¿Adónde te habías ido?

_Girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are._

* * *

¡Buenas noches, queridos amigos! Ya vine con otro capítulo... Es el de Kurt y me costó un montón de sangre hacerlo. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que esté bien hecho, y a veces pienso que debí inyectarle más dolor, pero como que no me apetece mucho volver a ponerme a llorar mientras lo escribo y sé que tengo que hacerlo, pero no por ahora. En fin.

Díganme qué les pareció. Nos vamos acercando cada vez más... Y debo darles una mala noticia: Le daré a Forever Finn un hiatus de dos semanas.

Estoy a punto de salir de semestre (Lo sé, mi escuela es extraña) y tengo que estudiar y todo eso. Eso no me preocupa tanto, si les soy honesta, pero creánme que sí es un desgaste emocional e intelectual el escribir esto seis días (Eso me toma escribir un capítulo); en fin. Aprovechemos el tiempo que tengamos y yo por mientras pondré en orden mis cosas y regresaré sin duda alguna el próximo sábado 25 de Enero. Espero me puedan entender.

Como sea, no los entretengo más. Nos leemos dentro de dos semanas, amigos y cuídense 8-)


End file.
